injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. The game classifies him as a Power User. With his ring fueled by the green light of willpower, he can create hammers, turbines and any solid object he can imagine. Biography Hal Jordan witnessed his greatest nightmare when he was just a boy, watching his test pilot father die in a tragic crash. He repressed his fears to follow his father's footsteps and become a reckless, and renowned test pilot. When a dying alien crash landed on Earth, Hal was chosen to be his successor in the Green Lantern Corps: an intergalactic peacekeeping force of over 3,600 members. The first human ever inducted, he wields a ring fueled by the green light of willpower to fly and create constructs made of pure energy. He's taken part in alien romances, intergalactic wars and the downfall of many villains throughout his career. Hal Jordan is widely known as the "Greatest Green Lantern" of the Corps. Events of the Injustice Comic 5 years before the events of Injustice, Green Lantern assisted the rest of the Justice League in their search for Lois Lane. He subdued the the Joker and Harley Quinn by swatting them with a large hand construct. He watched Metropolis become decimated by a nuclear warhead, and helped his fellow Leaguers evacuate people within the fallout zone. He confronts an enraged Superman, and accidentally reveales the location of the Joker. Hal tries to reason with him, but is badly outmatched in speed and temporarily stripped of his ring. Hal again tries to convince his friend not to do something regretful, having his ring returned before the resolute Superman flies away. Green Lantern is seen again alongside Princess Diana, called to reason with another hero bent on revenge. Wonder Woman orders him to move the endangered ships out of harms way as the League battles Aquaman's forces. Hal uses his ring to lift all of the ships out of the water before they are struck by oncoming waves, but Aquaman summons a kraken to knock him and the rest of the League out of the air. Green Lantern struggles to save as many sailors from the kraken with his ring as possible when Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call off the Kraken. After Arthur has his armies rise over the world at various ports and harbors, Superman has Wonder Woman, Shazam and GL dive deep into the ocean and use their combined powers to lift the undersea kingdom from the deep and place it in the Sahara, with Green Lantern keeping a forcefield around it to contain water around the city. After Aquaman agrees to relent, Superman has Green Lantern and Shazam return Atlantis to the ocean. Superman admits that both heroes had been uncomfortable with their part in removing the city. Powers and Abilities *Green Lantern Ring Mastery *Indomitable Will *Boxing *Aviation *Leadership Intro/Outro Intro: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" Outro: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" Gameplay Character Trait Green Lantern's character trait is the ability to charge up his ring, granting him additional damage for a limited time. Super Move 'Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports his opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa. He then hits his enemy with a hammer, smashes two buses into them, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Quotes *"For the Corp!" -Wager to Superman *"You're gonna feel this!" -Wager to Aquaman *"Well, look what I found! Time to end the Insurgency!" Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New outfit with shoulder pads and gauntlets. New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series. Sinestro Corps Outfitted in Sinestro Corps Attire. He wears this as a member of the Regime. Trivia *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced him in the ''Justice League Unlimited ''episode, "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped." *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels, until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner in a hoodie. Hal is even given Kyle's black hair in most panels. This is likely the artist's mistake. *Green Lantern was one of the playable DC characters in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Hal Jordan wears the ring on his right hand in his main costume, but he wears the ring on his left hand in his Sinestro Corps uniform. This references his shift in character, as Sinestro wears the ring lefthanded. Gallery Screenshots Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern Vs. Joker Batman and Green Lantern.jpg IGAU Green Lantern Sinestro Corps.jpg|Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Alt Costume Green LanternS.JPG greenlanterns.jpg|Hal Jordan, Along with other Green Lanterns. Green Lantern 1.jpg Green Lantern 2.jpg Green Lantern 3.jpg Green Lantern 4.jpg Green Lantern 5.jpg Green Lantern 6.jpg Green Lantern 7.jpg GLConceptSketch.jpg|Concept Art (Pencil) Green Lantern Art.jpg|Concept Art (CG) Grundy vs Green Lantern.jpg Lantern 1.jpg Lantern 2.jpg Lantern 3.jpg Lantern 4.jpg Lantern 5.jpg Lantern 6.jpg Lantern 7.jpg Lantern 8.jpg Lantern 9.jpg Lantern 10.jpg Lantern 11.jpg Lantern 12.jpg Lantern 13.jpg Lantern 14.jpg Lantern 15.jpg Green Lantern 8.jpg Superman 1.jpg|Superman in Green Lantern's cage construct Green Lantern 9.jpg|Alternate Outfit DOOMalt.png|Green Lantern vs Aquaman New52GreenLantern.PNG|New 52 Green Lantern GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Videos Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males Category:Regime Member